Curtain of Tears
by PPG-Zaddictedfiend
Summary: The story of Takeo J. Walker, and his destiny for his true love, Miyako Lin. I was going to write more, but Boomer and Miyako are too innocent.


**_I have only one prey, one girl that I desire. She is the only one to see past my shroud, and shall be my love forever. But alas, she is the most wanted in this world, and the only other world people may travel to is the world of sorrow. I often visit to let off frustration, yet I can never get her to love me no matter what; I may only watch. What have I, Takeo J. Walker, done to go through the misery of falling in love with the sweetest girl in the world, Miyako Lin._**  
I remember the first day I saw her, she was asking me for directions to math class. Her locks of gold were tied into two pigtails. She had cerulean crystals that stared at me with curiosity, and a welcoming smile. Her skin was sun-kissed and flawless, so I thought she might have been American. Her name was Miyako Lin, she was full Japanese, and oddly enough, she was blood related to one of my secret friends, Kaoru Lin.  
Now by secret friends I mean that I'm friends with them, but my brothers, Takeshi and Akira, don't know that they exist. Anyways, I suppose you can say that I developed a crush on Miyako, but in truth, I was madly in love. I told Kaoru this, and all she did was chuckle and say,  
"Dude, ask her out then! She might be popular with the guys, but you're the nicest guy she has ever met. You have a majorly huge chance with her." That sounds very reassuring, so over the next few weeks, I tried to get to know Miyako a little better.  
To the present day, I went to school early, only to find Takeshi making googly eyes, not very Takeshi-ish. I looked towards where he was staring at, and there was Kaoru walking to school. I mustered the urge to laugh and feel bad for Takeshi, but I figured he must be sick, seeing him all dazed as his friends drag him to the infirmary. Even if he was lovesick for Kaoru, he wouldn't stand a chance, since she hates playboys.  
I get pulled out of my thoughts as I see red eyes, bored and emotionless, Akira.  
"Takeo, go fetch Takeshi right away." I ran towards the infirmary, not wanting Akira to get mad. As I arrived there were swarms of girls abusing my brother, meaning somebody's got to save him. I walk in hearing things like "EEE! Your eyes are the perfect shade of cobalt blue Takeo-sempai.", or "Your hair is beautifully golden as always."  
"Takeshi, you planning on making Akira wait for you again?" The deed was done, and I got dragged out of a room by a speeding Takeshi, only to crash and get flung across the hallway.  
Thankfully I landed in someone's arms, and honestly I was embarrassed about who caught me.  
"Have a nice trip Takeo?" Miyako giggled. Did she always have this good timing? Anyways, I should ask her out now since I know more about her than a normal friend would.  
"Er…um… Miyako? Do you maybe, um… want to come over to my place after school?"  
"Sure I would love to" Aw man, I messed up! She probably thinks I'm a dork because I asked her… Did she just say yes? WOOHOO!  
"TAKESHI! TAKEO! QUIT FLIRTING AND GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE!" (Insert blush for both Miyako and Takeo).  
Ah, classic Akira, ruining perfect moments for others just because he's mad.  
"I guess I'll see you after school Miyako," then I ran off. On the down side, I kept day dreaming about Miyako and couldn't pay attention, but the teacher let me off because I was a "good, little kiddy."  
After school, I waited for Miyako outside of the school building, and she snatched me from behind. I found myself in the art room with drawing supplies in front of me and looked up at Miyako.  
"Before we go, draw with me." she pleaded. I caved in and started drawing her as a puppy. I remembered that she always gave me the puppy dog eyes when she really wanted something. We both finished drawing at the same time and showed each other. She apparently drew me as lion with a big, fluffy mane and big, blue eyes. It was adorable, yet fierce at the same time.

We finally arrived to my house, only to find shock (mainly for Miyako). "Mitch, listen please. I just agreed to hang out; I'm not going to make a move or anything to just any girl. This is probably just a phase, meaning I'm most likely to be bored of her after a week." Perfect, just perfect; Miyako ran away, and so did my chances of getting her to like me. I'll be known to her as the boy with a jerk for a brother.

I guess I'm alone tonight, since Akira told me that he got a date. Wait; Miyako's sister has a date too. Does that mean…yep.

I waited after school to talk to Miyako, but when she saw me she wasn't scared or anything, just curious.

"Takeo, do you think I'm just a phase for you too? Is that why you're so nice to me?" tears began flowing down her face.

"No Miyako, you're not a phase. I've known that for so long that you wouldn't notice me if I didn't become friends with you. I've spent all of my time just to be with you, so how can you say that you're a phase? I love you Miyako Lin, and nothing will change the fact that I will be waiting for you to love me too. She didn't run away, didn't hit me, and just gave me a warm smile that said "I've been waiting". I pulled her into a hug, and she said, "Aren't you going to try to kiss me like the others have?" "No, because I'm more than happy just to hold you." She whispered softly in my ear, "_don't hold back, I love you enough to let you"_

**_She is the only one to see past my shroud, and shall be my love forever. But alas, she is the most wanted in this world, and the only other world people may travel to is the world of sorrow. I visit the depressing land often when I think of her, and she has been in my footsteps before. She waited for me to love her, while I the same. We were blinded by impressing, yet forgot about the important things in life- love, happiness, and heart. She has opened my curtain of tears, to reveal a smiling face.  
_**


End file.
